Enseñame a Amar
by pipita26
Summary: Fanfic de Amor, contiene SORATO Y MICHI , espero que lo disfruten. Aquí va el primer capítulo.


Era una lluviosa mañana en Odaiba y una chica de cabellos naranja y ojos rojizos de alrededor de 18 años desayunaba en el comedor mientras miraba televisión.. Su mirada parecía perdida en el horizonte, mirando como la lluvia caía..

Toshiko: Sora, Sora!!

Sora: Ehh ¿ que.. que pasa?

Toshiko: hija te estoy llamando hace un rato largo ya, irás conmigo a la casa de mi amiga?

Sora: No mamá, no me siento muy bien además, tengo cosas que hacer..

Toshiko: No quieres que me quede aquí? Puedo cancelar la junta

Sora: No te hagas problema, yo estoy bien (Se para y empuja a su madre hasta la puerta)

Toshiko: Segura Sora?

Sora: Si mamá, adiós, diviértete mucho en tu junta..

Toshiko: Gracias hija, Adiós..

Sora entró de nuevo a la cocina y ordenó las cosas de la mesa. Mientras pensaba en un suceso que había sucedido hacía un día atrás

FLAHS BACK

¿?: Sora necesito decirte algo, es más que importante para mí, pero no sé por donde comenzar..

Sora: ¿Qué es Matt? Dímelo, quizás pueda ayudarte

Matt: No sé es que… Sucede que yo… emm no sé como decírtelo… Yo emm…

Sora: ¿Tú qué?..

¿?: Matt es hora de irnos a ensayar, la banda ya llegó..

Matt: ¡Rayos! Prometo decirte luego ahora voy a ensayar.

Sora: ¡Pero Matt, detente no puedes dejarme así con la intriga!

Matt: Sora el sábado juntémonos en el parque, cerca de la fuente donde estemos solos y pueda decirte esto, que es más que importante y urgente… para mí..

Luego de esto Sora se quedó parad, observando como Matt se alejaba corriendo de ella..

FIN FLASH BACK

Sora: _Qué querrá decirme, esto me tiene mal, mejor lo llamaré..O no, capaz que sea muy obvia, no quiero demostrar lo que siento por él, hasta que esté segura.. Pero..el que no arriesga no gana, pero si en vez de ganar.. ¿pierdo? Ay Dios que difícil es esto. Ya sé lo llamo, lo invito a que venga a casa y hablamos, le invito café con galletas y todos felices.. Pero se va a dar cuenta yo lo sé, o a lo mejor no.. Quien sabe, sólo espero que lo que haga sea lo correcto…. ESTOY HABLANDO CONMIGO MISMA? Ohh ahora si que me volví loca_…

Sora decidida tomó el teléfono del living y marcó el numero de la casa de Matt..

Sora: (nerviosa) Ojala lo encuentre..

Sr. Ishida: ¿Hable?

Sora: Si.. Hola Sr. Ishida, se encuentra Matt?

Sr. Ishida: Si, ahora está tocando la guitarra, en un momento lo llamo.. El señor Ishida se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Matt en donde él estaba tocando su guitarra.

EN EL CUARTO DE MATT.

Matt: Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo bokura wo neratteru Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo madowaseru

Sr. Ishida: ¡Maaaaaaaaatt, tienes teléfonoooooo!

Matt: ¡Quien eeeeeeeesss?

Sr. Ishida: ¡Soraaaaa!

Matt: Ohhh dile que ahí voy.. Matt se levanto rápidamente de la cama para salir corriendo hacia el living y hablar con Sora, llevándose todo lo que se le cruzara por delante, estaba, en pocas palabras, desesperado por llegar al teléfono.

EN EL LIVING

Matt: Ho.. Hola? (algo sonrojado)

Sora: Ho…Hola Matt.. ¿como…estás? (con voz tímida y algo ruborizada)

Matt: Bien, algo cansado y con dolor de cuerpo.. ¿Y tú?

Sora: Bien, llamaba para decirte si querías venir a casa a… emm ya sabes.. Tomar un café y no sé, pero si no te sientes bien lo dejamos para o….

Matt: Nono, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, ¿cuando quieres que vaya?

Sora: Emm no lo sé, puedes venir hoy si quieres... Son las 9.15 a.m...

Matt: Aún no he desayunado, me prepararé e iré a verte, ¿si?

Sora: (sonrojada) Si, claro…Te espero.

Matt: Adiós hermosa, nos vemos.

Sora: (no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario).. Adiós nos vemos.. Y colgó

LIVING DE MATT

Matt: _Qué bien, esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella y decirle lo que me pasa, sólo espero que no lo tome mal, ya que me odiaría si le hago daño, no son mis intenciones… Pero últimamente Sora está tan…tan sensible que posiblemente le caiga mal todo lo que le diga..¡Aaah! porque las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas, si yo solamente quiero decirle que la amo, y que me tiene loco desde ya hace un tiempo largo… Y además, como broche de oro estoy hablando conmigo mismo, esto ya es definitivo, ESTOY LOCO._

LIVING DE SORA

Sora:_ ¡Lo hice, lo hice, lo hiceee! Al fin pude llamarlo, espero que llegue pronto, no me gusta estar sin él…. ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto? Si Matt siempre fue mi mejor amigo..Alguien en que yo confiaba mis mas sagrados secretos..Pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón y mi mente actúan por separado, sólo quiero que todo salga bien. No me gustaría intimidar a Matt..ni tampoco obligarlo a que esté conmigo sólo por hacerme sentir bien, es tan bueno conmigo que es capaz que hacerlo, pero no se daría cuenta que tanto él como yo estaríamos sufriendo… Tengo que dejar de hablar sola, o realmente me voy A VOLVER LOCA, pero loca de amor…_


End file.
